What's In a Name?
-This cycle finds Moonlight meandering around Nyon. So far she's taken a shine to the place. It's not really very stuffy and there's enough shady characters to make her comfortable. A few people probably stop and stare at her since her hat is pretty...unique...amongst Cybertronians, but so far no one has really given her any grief. Yet. The cycle is still relatively young, after all. -Not too far from Moonlight's wandering, in an allyway between a dive of a bar and an apartment complex, are a solid dozen or so little disposables. Cleaning bots, by the looks of it, and it looks like they're all working on one heck of a mess; it smells quite badly of engex, filth and who really knows what else. There's actually more filth than bot at this stage of their cleaning; all of the little guys are practically covered, but keep on working. Two of them seem to be playing with their sweeper jets and blasting more dirt on each other while they work. -The cleaning bots aren't the only spectacle of filth. Nearby where they are cleaning is an odd squeaaak - graaate - clank that repeats over and over in something of a rhythm. It is after this sound gets louder and louder that one might realise that it is coming from a nearby storm drain pipe. -As Moonlight is walking by, she is unfortunate enough to get some of that flying filth splattered up on one of her thighs. With a cry of dismay, she stops and looks around to see where that was coming from. Peering into the alley way, she spots the cleaning crew. Tilting her head to the side, she also notices the odd clanking sounds. Hmmmm. -For the moment, the cleaning bots don't even notice Moonlight; maybe their sweeper jets are just too loud where they are to hear her stunned yell. Though, when the banging starts, they all STOP. They listen. Then, they're heading to the pipe; half of them look excited. The other half look concerned. One of the more eager ones raps a knuckle against the pipe. -Rap rap rap SQUEAK - GRAAAATE - CLANK. At first the rap indicates the pipe isn't hollow, but then after the clank it resounds with its proper hollowness. At the mouth of the pipe there is a sudden surge of liquid draining out past the grates. A moment later there is a scraping noise and a loud clank as the grate swings open, an arm pushing it outwards. An arm so covered in filth that the paint beneath is barely discernable as any colour but muck. -The cleaning bots appear startled! After a moment, two of the closest cleaning bots grab a hold of the arm and pulls! Looks like they're trying to help whoever is in there out of the muck! "H-hey...!" One of the bots yells out. "A-are you okay?! What letter are you in? We're YX group C section 4!" A few of the other cleaning bots begin to set up little barricades to try and corral the mess of gunk. -Ack! More gunk! As it flows out Moonlight finds herself wading in waste. Not the highlight of any cycle. Of course, she's had to run enough sewer tunnels herself in her time...and the organics certainly make a rather unpleasant variety of wastes. Still, she doesn't say anything quite yet. -That arm is attached not to another cleaner, but a certain courier... who barely fits in the pipe she was traveling through. There is a loud squeak from the friction between the tires along her back and the insides of the pipe. Swivel manages to get tboht of her shoulders out and uses her other arm to grab a hold of the outer edge of the pipe, pushing as hard as she can to pull the rest of her body out. Alas! She is halway out, but seems stuck at the hips. "NNNNNRGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I notter cleaner I.... didja say YX?" The femme, hurriedly loks around to see if YX-939 is in the group, relaxing her attempts to get free. -"Hey! It's you!" Oh, that would be YX-27, who seems a great deal more sober this time! "What are you doing in there?" But oh, hey, YX-939 is there, too! "Hold on, hold on...!" And there he goes, a nozzle popping out of his arm and... Something very smooth and a bit slimy going around Swivel where she's stuck. "This'll help you out!" -Moonlight is going to guess the other femme doesn't want to be in there any longer than she has to. Although not strong, she's not completely weak either, and a fair bit bigger than the cleaning bots. Shrugging her shoulders, she extends a hand towards Swivel. If she takes it, the smuggler will try to pull her out of the tunnel. -Swivel peers at YX-27 and smiles at him, but she beams at YX-939 when he comes over and lubricates her. Between this and the assistance of Moonlight, which Swivel eagerly accepts she comes free of the pipe all the way. She stumbles, nearly falling on her face, but then pulls on Moonlight's arm to steady herself. -No less than three of the cleaning bots let out startled screams at Moonlight's sudden appearance; YX-939 is one of them. YX-27 -- along with a couple others -- gives them all funny looks. Then, 27 looks at Moonlight. "Are you going to complain about the dirt? Because we have forms to fill out for that." -"I'm not some high class that's going to freak out about a little dirt," the hat-wearing femme says with a grin. And yes, she said 'class' not 'caste'. "I've been in tunnels just as bad, if not worse, than Swivel here." Speaking of which, she helps steady the other femme almost absently. "You guys just took me by surprise earlier. It's grime; it'll clean." She seems mildly amused. "As long as nothing bad happens to my hat, I'm good." -Now stabilised, and thankful she didn't pull Moonlight down with her and instead was able to be helped up, Swivel flicks her wrists and then her feet, one at a time, free of excess gunk. "Whew! Why d'some 'centrics gotter take-up n'such places! Oy!" Swivel looks down at herself covered in filth, looks at the cleaners equally dirty (which is standard fare) and then at Moonlight who is only partially soiled. "Wellum! Wotter sight w'are!" -YX-939 looks up at Swivel with what an absolutely confused look on his face. "Why were you inside of the pipe? I thought you were one of ours in there!" A pause. "...Is it something illegal? Because we have forms for that." -Moonlight shrugs her shoulders easily. "Eh, it's a dirty world, so it's natural that we should get a little dirty now and then." Then she peers at little YX-939. "Is there anything you guys don't have a form for?" she asks, lips quirking in amusement. -YX-939 shrugs at Moonlight. "If there isn't, I haven't seen it yet." YX-27 grins broadly. "Our BUTTS are even covered by legal documents!" A pause. "That's not even a joke! They literally are." -There is a moment of gawking in disbelief at YX-939 followerd by a hardly laugh. She then makes horizontal 'slashes' in the air with her arms, crossing one over the other and then swining her arms out. "Nuh-uh, nuttin' illegal! Jus d'liv'rin sumtin' ta sumun on'reached by pipes. Doros got welded shut fer sum reason... bit'o shut-in, tha'one." Swivel laughs yet again at the mention of legal documents and where on their frames they are location. Swivel gets out a rag from a compartment in her forearm - and by the fact it is mostly clean, one can determine that compartment is well sealed. She hands it over to Moonlight. "'Ere. Gun'eed mor'en one'o these t'clean m'up, but migh' serve ya better." -Moonlight makes a circular motion with one of her fingers at YX-27. "Alright, let me see it then," she demands. "If you're going to use the word 'literal' then I want you to prove that you mean it." With a nod she takes the rag from Swivel and mops up most of the higher up gunk; her feet will just get dirty again when she sets them down, so there's no sense in cleaning them yet. -"Oh, we have stuff for that!" YX-939 beams! If you two aren't quick enough, then a whole bunch of cleaning bots swarm in to vacuum with adorable little cleaning jets. Look at them suck up that gunk! Swiff with the little sweeper things! It's possibly slightly awkward! -"Yeah, I'd loik t'see th'docs m'self, Yx-27!" Swivel exclaims, being on the first name basis with the cleaning crew. "Should be fun--" eh!?" Before Swivel can react, indeed, she is swarmed by the cleaners. She herself isn't that much larger than them, so likely fewer of them swarm her than they would Moonlight. She just stays still as she can with an incredulous expression on her face. Not so much awkward, as the femme doesn't really have much need for personal space, but certainly an odd sensation. She resists the urge to squirm and giggle. -Moonlight doesn't seem to be bothered by the little swarm of cleaners, but she remains in a state of amusement. And names? Those aren't names, those are designations. "So, do you have a form to apply for a proper name instead of all this YX-something-something business?" she asks with an impish smile on her face, pale white-blue optics gleaming from under her hat. -The few sweeping up on Swivel seem just as amused; it looks like they might be trying to make her giggle by the way one is trying REALLY HARD to brush the little sweeper things in known tickle-zones. Look out! It's coming for an armpit! YX-939, who's vacuuming at Moonlight's foot, looks up at her in confusion. So do a few of his friends. "Not really." A shrug. "That's what we're called." -Oh, with that smount of determination, Swivel finally breaks and begins to giggle madly, almost hysterically, and begins flailing her arms and rapidly shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Eeee hee heee hee hoo hoo ha ha ha hehehehehhehoooo! Stoppit stopppit stopppeeee heee heeee!" Although flailing she makes no effort to push the tickle bot away. She'd have something to say about names if she were not otherwise distracted. -"But it's not really a /name/," Moonlight protests. "It doesn't tell us anything about you at all; it's just a random string of letters and numbers." Watching Swivel squirm and laugh makes her want to laugh too, and she doesn't deny that impulse. Instead of a giggle, it's a full-throated chuckle. -YX-27 seems to be in the lead of the tickle-squadron. He pumps both of his fists in air in victory at the laughter; then, he and the couple of others just GOES IN FOR THE KILL. SO MANY BRUSHES. So many ticklings! Swivel has been slain! YX-939 looks just as amused as Moonlight, but then looks troubled. "But.. I bet your name is just a bunch of random... Sounds." Yeah, not the best comeback. -OH NO! It seems that stoppit isn't the safe word for Swivel! It is almost overwhelming, the amount of stimuli she gets from all over her sensor map. Theere is only one thing Swivel can do, and that is to sandbag and fall down to the ground, giggle madly, arms and legs swinging like a child having a tantrum. After a fit of this, she manages to flip herself onto her back, balanced on four tires and her knees curled up to her chest and arms crossed over herself to protect as much as the sensitive bits as she can. -Moonlight sighs and shakes her head. "But it has a definition, and so it helps define me. Moonlight, you know, light of the moon. That's my name. Pressumably for the glints of pale blue in my paint." She shrugs her shoulders. "But, to me, it sounds like something mysterious, fleeting. I'm quite attached to my name." She looks over at Swivel and grins. "Want me to save you?" she asks impishly. -As Swivel collapses to the floor, the cleaning bots finally show some mercy. The few of them are giggling themselves; YX-27 is grinning like a loon. YX-929 just shakes his head, amused but seemingly used to these shenanigans. -Even after the cleaners stop, she can still feel the sensation all over her body and it takes some time for the giggling to die down. Once she is reduced to intermittent sighs and short bits of laughter she rolls over on to her side, still curled up tight. And again, the femme is dirty from roling around on the ground. "Yeah.... mebbe I'll jus start callin' ya Spritz. Y'kin take it 'r leave it. Sure, 'ficial docs kin say YX-939, but t'me yer now Spritz." Long, airy sigh. Giggle. Sigh. -YX-27 looks at Swivel. "How come he got a name?!" YX-939 sighs at his friend. "You can take Spritz if you want." YX-27 grins. "Nah. That's okay. I know what it means." "What?" YX-939 blinks. "What? What does it mean?! Is it bad?!" -"Ey, I was jus gettin' t'ya, 27." Swivel says as she rolls onto her hands and knees and slowly stands to her feet, shaking her feet again. "Twobit, since 'spite yer caste, y'always go'r'get ya'two bits in." Actually, there was more to it than that. Trouble was the word she was thinking but it just might not flatter the mech. Then double, which rhymes with trouble came to her mind. A synonym of double was two, and then bit just came naturally afterwards. -YX-27 blinks once. Then, he looks both amused and annoyed at the same time. "...Dosn't that mean someone that steals money?" YX-939 just shakes his head. "Does it matter?" YX-27 -- Twobit -- blinks. "...It kinda does!" -"Well, Spritz is kind of a bottle that sprays things," Moonlight says. "It's also the sound it makes, or the action of spraying with a bottle like that." She grins about the two-bit one. "Twobit is an okay name too," she says. "It might even suit me, but I'm already attached to mine." She doesn't know if that will make the cleaner feel better about it, or worse. To Swivel she says, "Hey, you're pretty good at this." -As two of the cleaning bots get names of their very own, the other ten or so disposables all look at Moonlight and Swivel with bright, eager optics. "...Now look at what you've done." YX-27/Twobit grins at Swivel. -There is a moment of Swivel staring at all of the eager cleaners like some animal caught in headlights. Oh yes, indeed, look what she has done. Although bemused, she grins. Finally she laughs lightly. "Oh, all'ya! I kinna think 'o names f'yas 'til I get ta know ya's better." She puts her hands, palms out in a placating gesture. "So's it'll take some time, yeah?" To Moonlight, Swivel nods in thanks. -Of course all of them would want a name; they're probably starving for an identity. So Moonlight looks them all over carefully. It takes some observation to give a name to someone, especially amongst Cybertronians where the names say so much about a person. "You know them better than I do," she says to Swivel. "But if I can watch them for a bit, I might get some ideas." She turns to the cleaners again to look at what differences they might have in their cleaning modes. -The rest of the cleaning bots look a mix of disappointed and understanding. A couple nod; one just frowns unhappily. "This is going to bite you in the butt later." Twobit chortles. Spritz simply sighs and shakes his head. Though, for Moonlight, except for the different in color schemes -- which they could've been MADE with and had no choice in the matter -- they're all pretty much identical. -Swivel crosses her arms and purses her lips, squinting her purple optics thoughtfully. She is also taking time to observe all of them, looking all so much the same. She singles out one of the ones who assisted in the tickle assault on her person. "You! You I kin think o' sumtin. Duster, coz ya tickle li'one." She doesn't even know that one's designation. Not that it matters in finding a name. -Moonlight crosses her arms and leans against a wall. "Well, I'm guessin' that here on Cybertron, the lot of you aren't seen as real people, yeah?" she asks, not saying it to be mean or anything, but on her way to a point. "But deep down in your sparks, you know better." She taps the side of her cheek thoughtfully. "So, talk to me." To Swivel she nods. "See, you're a natural at this." -For a moment, the whole lot of cleaning bots stare at Moonlight as if she had lost her mind. "...Talk?" Twobit blinks. "About what?" Asks one of the nameless ones. The one now nown as Duster does a little happy dance. -Swivel scans for the currently cleanest YX unit and points to that one. "You!" She says, staring it in the optics. Still pointing at this particular disposable she says "Luster! 'Cos y'clean thin's til they shine!" Tecnically, all of them do that, but luster rhymed with duster, and that word would not clear from her mind until she did something with it. "Yeah, I know mostya do, bu' bar'wi'me, kay?" Swivel smiles and rubs her hands together, glancing over at Moonlight. "This is kinner fun! But dun le'the 'sessors know, 'coz I dun think namin's part o' me function." Swivel winks and smiles and looks at the eight remaining. -About what indeed! "Well, for one, are you guys always on the job? If not, what do you do when you're not cleaning something?" Moonlight doens't know much about the lives of the disposables on Cybertron. She's very low caste herself, but has never been considered disposable. She grins at Swivel. "Cross my spark I won't tell," she says. "Besides, these names will probably have to remain on the down-low for a while." She looks them all over. "If someone asks your designation, then give them your old letter-number combination thing. If they ask for your name, however, go ahead and give it to them." -The disposables that are getting names look so very excited about it; though, YX-939/Spritz looks a little concerned. "Here's hoping we all remember that." A pause. "...We don't really get a lot of down time and cleaning isn't really THAT bad." Twobit suddenly jumps. "Ooh! We watch movies sometimes! People throw out old films and we once found a projector and we have movie nights once every few weeks!" -"Movies, eh?" Swivel asks, looking a bit excited. "I dun much seen man'o 'em m'self." She tilts her head to the side, thinking. She has many more of these little fellas to name, and if they get names, how many other YX-series or other disposable with serials instead of names will seek her out? This might get out of control... but the femme just cannot say no. She looks around and points out one at random. "Bristle," Swivel says nodding, trying to find a reason to make it unique to that mech, "Coz... uh... ya go'real nice scrubbers on y'arms." HOpefully this doesn't come out as an insult, nor does it make the others feel resentful. -"No, cleaning isn't /bad/ It's good. Kinda necessary. But that's not the point. Everyone likes a little down time now and then," Moonlight says. "Movies can be fun, though I don't know anything about Cybertronian film," she adds to Twobit. "What kind of films do you all like?" she asks the remaining cleaners who have no names yet. If there's a particularly quick moving cleaner, she'll call to him, "You can be Bustle." Surely it is inspired by Bristle, but they're distinct enough. -The two newly named Bustle and Bristle give each other a sideways stare. Neither say anything. The other six look as if they're thinking VERY HARD on the matter. "Romance." Twobit points to one of the six. "Those two like those racing movies, he likes the thinker movies that make no sense to anyone else a all, and the others will watch anything if it has enough explosions in it." -"Romance?" Swivel repeats, scrunching up her nose. It's obvious that romance is not Swivel's preference by this reaction. She shrugs her shoulders dismissing it. "Each t'th'own," Swivel says with a slight frown. It doesn't last. She grins as she begins thinking. She points to the thinker of the group. "Cogoil. Yanno. Cogs turnin' in yer pro'sor, an' if well oiled, th'turn nicer, yeah? 'N 'magine parter y'job is oilin' thin's li'cogs." She smiles at this idea, thinking it one of her cleverer names. "Hmmm.... romance.... attraction... magnet.... uh..." Swivel scratches her head. "STuckin' thin's t'gether... Glue? Solder? Solder.... D'ya guys ev'solder 'r jus' clean?" -Moonlight sucks on her bottom lip for a moment, looking at the two who are pointed out as racing fans. "Speedy and Pitstop," she suggests. "And if any of you don't like a name, go ahead and say so. We're not masters or anything to simply ordain you this or that out of hand," she reminds them with a grin. -YX-939 shrugs a little at Moonlight. "I don't think any of the guys are going to argue." Indeed, they all look pretty pleased about this whole turn of events, with two in this little group left to go. YX-27/Twobit lets out a giggle. "This is the best." -"AS f'ya!" Swivel says, pointing to one of the remaining disposables without a name, "Wi'out a doubt, yer Washatron," Swivel says, nodding her head with sagacity. -The latest name is met with a chorus of giggles. The dubbed disposable doesn't look the least bit happy about this one! YX-939 raises a brow. "Washatron?" YX-27 almost falls over laughing. -At the giggling, Swivel places her hands on her hips and fixes the bots with what she thinks is a stern expression, but it looks more like a pout. "Washatron's a powerful name! 'Specially f'ya say it loi'this!" Swivel pauses, gets a very serious expression on her face, and then, with a long, short, long syllable pattern and a deeper voice she says "Washatron," with flair, swinging her arm out from her chest to the air above her as she does so. She then looks down at them again, cocking an optic ridge. "See? Fittin' name. S'better 'en Sudstud. I's gunna say 'at one first." -Moonlight facepalms and gives Swivel a look. Why would she even go there. Okay, maybe she can fix this! "Explosions, hmm. Well, I'm not really taht much into demolotions, but lemme think." 'Washatron' gets a, "How about Ignite?" from her in case Swivel's convincing doesn't work. She rubs the back of her neck and looks to the last 'explosion' guy. "Friction?" There's friction in cleaning too, right? -The newly dubbed Washatron does not look any more enthused than a few seconds ago. Though, at the new name of Ignite, he perks up! MUCH better! "Honestly, I liked Sudstud better." YX-27 tries to say with a straight face but fails; he starts cackling again almost immediately. A few of the other cleaning bots are also giggling. YX-939 smiles softly, shaking his head. -Slouching in defeat, Swivel concedes that Washatron was a poor choice. She then peeks over at Moonlight with such a pathetic sideglance. "Guess no'such a nat'ral aft'all," she says. She then straightens herself up. "Or jus' los' ma'mentum." Swivel looks at Ignite, who could have been a marvelous Washatron, and then just shrugs at him. "Wellum, Spritz... wacha.... oy 'ey! Washatron wun' so bad t'be outdone by Sudstu.... oh y'were jokin. I 'ope." -Moonlight considers YX-939, aka Spritz, for a few long moments. "You don't seem satisfied with this. Is there anything we can do to make you feel better about the whole thing?" she asks. She holds up a finger to Swivel. "One bad one out of the whole lot. I'd still think that rates you pretty high," she argues. -YX-27/Twobit is still cackling, though he's trying to hide it behind his hands. He's ailing. YX-939 smiles up at Swivel and Moonlight, but his expression shifts to confusion at the question. "...I don't understand the question." -Swivel reaches over and ruffles Twobit's arm bristles. "Yeah yeah yeah, laugh i'up, chuckles," Swivel says with both affection and aggavation. She then looks at Moonlight and then at YX-939. "Oy, yeah, y'dun seem's 'thu'zastic as th'others 'ere 'bout th'names. I 'ent tryin' ta cause trouble... just names 'r fun." -"You seem a bit worried is all," Moonlight says easily to Spritz. She looks over at Swivel. "Well, they shouldn't be just for fun, even if that's what they are now," she notes. "I don't care much about a lot of things, but to me, a name is important." She smiles rather fondly at the little group of cleaning bots. -YX-939 blinks once. "...Oh. I'm happy, I am! It's just..." He glances at his friends. "Aaah." Comes from YX-27. "...Some of these guys are kind of... Chatty? And some thing shouldn't be out there, y'know." -Swivel taps her chin and then nods. "Oh right.... if gets out ya'll got names, y'might get inner trouble, 'coz, yanno, y'not s'posed t'really be people, yeah?" Swivel rotates her shoulders and continues to look thoughtful. "Guess 'Ot Rod's rubbin' off'n me b'much." There is a pause from the femme. "Or worried all th'other cleaners're gunna 'unt m'down wantin' names too, yeah?" -"Maybe we'll make a form for it. Make sure they come to us with something to go on for finding a name," Moonlight says with a grin. "Then again, I like to snub the law every so often. Actually, it's how I make my living." She shrugs her shoulders. "On a more serious note, though, if there are laws against them having names, then they're stupid laws." Looking at the gathered assembly of cleaners, she says, "Sometimes a secret is a powerful weapon. If people are treating you like you're not a person, then just nod your head and smile, but tell yourselves on the inside 'I have a name; I am a person'. You don't have to proclaim it to the sky to feel the power of it." -YX-939 shifts in place. "A little of column A, a little of column B." A pause. "Mostly column A." Het hen looks at Moonlight. "There's not really laws AGAINST it, but it kinda has to come from the people above us, you know...? They're, uh... In charge of us." He doesn't say 'own'. -"Hmmmm...... yeah I kin see we'yer comin' from. I dun li'ta buck th'law're make ripples 'n all. Keepin' m'ead down's wot keeps me... yanno... it jus' keeps me." Swivel shrugs. "An' I 'ent tryin' t'grief th'uppers. I jus'... like names. Jus' some 'nocent stuff." Swivel then places her hands behind her back and begins to pace, and then fixes the other cleaners with a look. "Y'ear wot Spritz is sayin'? D'not 'spect y'uppers ta like th'idea o' y'avin' new names. Think o'em li'nicknames." -"Yeah, well, if they begrudge you a name, then they're jerks," Moonlight says with a degree of conviction she usually leaves to other femmes and mechs. "But what Swiv says is probably a good idea and kinda what I was trying to say, but more wordy." She shrugs her shoulders. She certainly would feel bad if anyone came to grief on account of her giving them a name, but she also believes people make their own choices, and if they choose to be indiscreet, well... -Most of the cleaning bots look to Swivel, nodding and murmering in agreement. ...Except for 27/Twobit. "...I have absolutely no idea what you're saying. And I'm not even drunk this time!" YX-939/Spritz lets out a breath of relief. "Hopefully, we'll all remember to keep it secretive." A pointed stare at a couple of very specific cleaning bots; Bustle and Solder both look so terribly innocent. -Swivel ceases her pacing and claps, wearing a big smile. "Good good!" She exclaims. "Roight. SO, we're all on th'same screen, 'cept mebbe Twobit, 'en no worries now, roight? Roight!" -YX-27/Twobit lets out a huff. "I am totally on the same page." -Moonlight grins impishly. "Well, if he gets into trouble and escapes to tell about it, he can hang with me and all my illegal ways," she says. -Oh, THAT gets some attention. Pretty much all of the cleaning bots look up at Moonlight. "Illegal?" "HOW illegal?" "What do you do?" "WHO HAS THE FORMS?" -"Oh, buh, Twobit, y'said y'kint 'stand a word I say," Swivel reminds him impishly. Swivel then sidles over to Moonlight. "Careful 'bout 'ow open y'are 'bout bein' criminal... th'sorter thin' dun offen sit well with Spritz'ere......" Oh snap. Too late. -Moonlight holds up her hands. "I haven't done anything illegal on Cybertron," she says. "At least, not so far as I know. It was all out there," she waves up at the sky, "in space." -The group seems both intrigued and disappointed at the same time; maybe they just really like filling out forms? "...We get bonuses for forms." Spritz sighs. "Extra little bit in our rations." -Moonlight tilts her head to the side. "Well, what kind of form /is/ it?" she asks, curious now. These little guys are so funny, yet, the situation they are forced into simply isn't. It makes for an interesting dynamic and Moonlight is intrigued. -Three of the disposables head to the pipe that they had been working on and pulls out a set of infopads from a large tool box. They then practically toddle back over. "Every time we report an illegal action, we get rewarded!" "Yeah, it's a point system!" "The bigger the thing we spot, the better!" -Swivel grins widely and glances over at Moonlight. "Try t'stay 'bove th'law 'round 'ere, yeah? Som'us get perks f'elpin' enforcers, 'n sum'us g'trouble if th'find out we dint... an' jus' so yous know, I /will/ 'port y'if I see ya do 'en'thin' illegal. So dun lemme see ya do 'enthin crookwise, yeah?" Swivel knudges Moonlight's side with her elbow. It would be her upper arm, but Swivel's elbow just isn't proximal to Moonlight's upper arm. -Moonlight shrugs her shoulders. "You can go ahead; I won't hold a grudge," she says to both Swivel and the cleaning bots. "I'm completely honest about the fact that I'm a dishonest femme," she states with a smirk. "I know what I'm doing isn't always legal, though I do do legal work as well, so if I get caught, that's my own bad." -The cleaning bots hold up the little stack of infopads; should either femme take it, they'd realize that some are already filled out. These guys have been buzy bees! There's a good few illegal waste disposal, traffic violations, and even one 'napping in a no parking zone'. Very minor things. -"Eh...heh heh heh... yer a'ole dif'ren kinner criminal," Swivel says to Moonlight, rubbing the back of her helmet. She then looks at the pads and makes a grab for them to see if her name pops up anywhere. She did take a nap in a no parking zone once or twice, and MAY have driven faster than she ought within urban zones, but beyond that, she considered herself a law abiding citizen. She also is looking for the name Turntable, or any other names or descriptions of persons she might know, -Moonlight will eventually take a pad and give them a look over. Well, if they catch her selling weapons illegally, that will be a big thing compared to the litle dribs and drabs of stuff on the pads. Compared to them, she's a dangerous criminal alright. And guess what, she's not very dangerous. Still, she's probably better armed than these little guys. Moonlight nods in Swivel's direction. "Yeah, I know. I'm special." She laughs at this. No, she doesn't actually think she is, but there's no venom in her sarcasm. "Some laws are good, some laws are bad. As a smuggler, well, sometimes I was getting much needed medical supplies to people who were abandoned by their laws, but other times I was just delivering things to people who were rich, snobby, and so filled with boredom that they want anything expensive and illegal that they can get their hands on. As long as the money was good, I didn't make any distinctions." -Doesn't look like any of the forms are about anyong Swivel knows; mostly just random joes around different work sites. Almost nothing in any of the forms is worse than what might get someone a small fine; though, a few pages in, Blurr's name -- or at least a physical description of someone closely matching his -- pops up under quite a couple of serious accusations. -Swivel stops at any of the very serious accusations and looks ill at ease. She shifts in place and a very mild tremor can be seen in her hand for a moment, and a slight twitch tugs down at the corners of her mouth. She remembers what happened when she reported Blurr... and the response she got. It was sanctioned. And she was told not to tell anyone. Swivel curls in her lips and considers tucking away those pads, but then decides it would do no good. She hands the pads to Spritz. "Y'sure see a lot, dunya?" Swivel says, forcing on a smile. "I jus' 'membered, I gotter be sum'ere.... enjoy yer new names!" -Moonlight doesn't know anything about Blurr at all. Chances are she won't get along with the SUPER CRUSADER BULLY very well. Not with her attitude. She hands back the pad she had with a low chuckle. "Well, good luck in getting your bonuses." Little guys could probably use a bit more cheer now and then. "Anyhow, I'd better head back to Iacon to see if my stuff is released yet." With a bit of a sigh she turns to leave. "Nice meeting all you guys." -YX-939 blinks in surprise at both Swivel's and Moonlight's sudden need to leave. "Oh... Okay. Thank you!" YX-27 gives a small wave. "Be safe! Don't let the turbofoxes bite!" -At the last minute Moonlight turns around and gives them her frequency. "Just in case you need anything that's actually legal I can help you with," she says, tipping her hat to them.